creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Iamcaleblong
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Journal From an Asylum page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 22:29, May 29, 2012 STOP THAT. That thing where you edit a single paragraph in your pasta and then publish it over and over again? CUT IT OUT. That's pointsgamming, which can result in a well-deserved ban. If you're going to edit a pasta, DO. IT. ONCE. MooseJuice 23:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Shinigami.Eyes 00:50, May 30, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE No unfinished diaries or journals. Period. It's a sad fact that a majority of journal-style post-a-day pages never get finished. Some the author just uploads the page and never returns to finish it, and even may go on to be editing other things. There is no reason whatsoever to be posting a livejournal as an article. We're not a blog, we're not blogspot, we're not livejournal. We are a collection of finished stories and tales. If you choose to start something like this, your page will receive the Unfinished Pasta category and, after a week of not being finished, it will be deleted and you will be banned for a week because clearly you couldn't care less about it. No warnings. MooseJuice (talk) 03:32, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I can't remember what it was, but judging from your Talk Page, I removed your journal because it was unfinished. We do NOT keep unfinished pieces here, whether they are articles or blog posts. MooseJuice (talk) 04:08, October 24, 2012 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 02:20, November 4, 2013 (UTC)